castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Walkthrough:Lords of Shadow 2/Hospital
Getting to the Hospital You'll begin inside Zobek's building: go forward and take on the right until you reach the statue, then take on the left and enter the elevator. Exit the elevator, go on your right and you'll run into a pair of Possessed Citizens. They're very easy to dispatch. Go on your left and you'll find what looks like a door on fire, hit the door with your new Chaos Bomb power to blow it up. On the other side of the door are two burst pipes spewing fire, the Void Sword's projection will only slow the flames. You'll need to activate the room's sprinklers to extinguish the flames. Luckily, on the right of the room, you'll find a leaky pipe spewing water but you'll have to deal with more citizens first. Hit the pipe with a Void Projectile to activate the sprinklers and open up the doorway. Enter the elevator at the end of the room and use it to exit the building. Outside, you'll immediately encounter a group of four possessed citizens They can be overwhelming when they attack in groups, so try air juggling them to whittle down their health. This allows you to damage them without having to worry about being blindsided by another possessed citizen's attack. Another tactic is to use the Sustained Whip or Chaos Claws to break through their block. After you kill them, climb over some rubble to get to a broken bridge, and cross it. Dispatch the citizens on it. At the end of the path, you'll find a book store in ruins: climb on top of the sign and collect the Pain Box on top. Enter the store (the entrance is a hole in the wall). You'll find a Shadow Portal: use your Plague of Rats ability and go into a vent near the entrance. Take the vent and you'll come out in a room on the other side of the building, with a large hole leading into a alley way. Morph back into Dracula and dispatch the citizen. Drop down to the left to find a City Memorial. Following the path, you'll run into a fountain with a group of Citizens ready to swarm you. Using a Stolas' Clock can make this battle easier by causing your hits to stun the Citizens into the air; it will also net you more experience. Once they're defeated, you'll probably spot a sparking fuse box: follow the wires to find a target for your Shadow Daggers and take it out. With this, you'll be able to climb the fuse box, the wires, and enter the hospital through a destroyed section of wall. The Asylum and The Streets Exploring the Asylum You'll enter a shower room through a sliding door, and after a short loading, you'll be able to exit the room. Once you've exited the showers, take the path on the right. Dispatch the two citizens within the room, and destroy some-boards blocking the doorway. A group of bats will direct your attention to a part of the destroyed wall near the ceiling: climbing over it you'll find yourself in what's left of a padded cell. Use the shadow portal provided to turn into a Plague of Rats and exit the room through a vent. Once in the next room, you'll probably spot a Pain Box. However without another shadow portal, you won't be able to get to it. Instead, continue onto the next room where you'll spot a couple of holes in the ground: enter the holes and you'll drop into a room full of Possessed Citizens. Be careful not to run into them in rat form, as they will very easily dispatch you and crush the rats. Luckily though, you'll find a shadow portal in the room and you'll be able to very easily turn the tide against the beasts. Across the room from the shadow portal is a Magic Font: replenish your chaos and void powers if necessary and take the stair way to your right. At the bottom of the stair you'll run into a pair of shielded Dishonored Vampires, it is recommended you dispatch them with Chaos Claws. Following the path, you'll find it blocked off with fire: you'll need to use your Void Projections to extinguish them and you'll be rewarded with a Pain Box. In the same room with the Pain Box, you'll find a crank. After a short quick time event with it, you'll be able to turn on a generator by the stairs. Pull back on the lever there and you'll have opened the door. Follow the path and you'll run into a climbable pipe. Climbing the pipe, you'll see another Pain Box at the end of a hallway. Entering the lobby through the entrance by the hole, you'll be ambushed by a group of Vampires. Dispatch them and take the stairs all the way up to the third floor where you'll immediately find a City Memorial next to the stairs. Back track to the second floor you'll want to enter the path way on the far left corner of the room. Back in the Streets Taking the left path, you'll encounter the room's you were scurrying through as a rat earlier, only now you can enter the second room as a full sized vampire and take the Pain Box therein. You'll also be able to take the city memorial next to the room. At the end of the hallway, you'll find a elevator: take the elevator to the outside where you'll encounter a group of citizens, once you dispatch them you'll have your first run in with the Riot Police. The riot police are some of the more difficult enemies you'll encounter: they defend themselves with breakable shields, fly into the air to avoid your attacks, and are armed with machine guns, mechanical arm-mounted blades, and land mines. Remember to break the shields with Chaos Claws. Freeze them out of the sky with the Void Sword, avoid the conveniently marked out sensor radius of the mines, and they'll be easy to beat. If you run out of magic, you have two options: use a Ensnared Demon to refill your magic, or use the somersault whip to deal damage. After the fight, a new path behind some bars will be conveniently opened: enter it and climb a ladder to the right to collect on a Pile of Sacrifice. Taking the left path, you'll come across a switch to pull, activating it the door will be opened and you'll be able to continue on the path. You'll come out on a roof top and may notice that riot police and the possessed are doing battle below. You may wait until they kill each other off for a easier fight, or join in immediately to be done with it. Following the path you may notice that the area suddenly looks very familiar as you arrive on Bioquimek Corporation's doorstep. Getting to the Station Since you've already been here before, you might find navigating the building a bit easier. To enter simply open the service door like last time. Following the path you'll soon run into a decontamination room: flip the switch and once the bath is finished the doors will open. Following the right path, you'll first instinct will be to take the ladder and climb aboard the broken light fixture, like last time. However, it's far simpler to take the now open and unguarded door where you'll soon run into a group of citizens: be careful of these ones as they're armed with grenade launchers and still remember how to use them. Climb onto the walkway, and remember that you still don't have Demonic Wings which means you still won't be able to get to the Pain Box or take the alternate path via the large waste canister. Instead, continue on the path where you'll find the walkway where Trevor took you into the Castle for the first time, but unlike last time he isn't waiting here to take you away. Instead, climb to the right entrance to replenish your magic supply at a Magic Font. Continuing on the left path, you'll have to freeze a waterfall to climb over the wall where you'll be ambushed by a pair of shotgun totting citizens. Defeat them and continue on the path you opened during your last visit. Flip the switch, activate another decontamination sequence, and doors will open for you. You'll run into the room where you fought your first possessed citizens and will once again have to fight grenade launching citizens. Enter the same room where you fought Raisa Volkova where you'll be ambushed by a stream of Possessed Citizens. After defeating them, you'll be able to continue on a staircase, halfway up will be a pipe with a magic font inside: climb the stairs to the top, you'll find another decon sequence after which a large chasm. Jump over to the other side and collect the Pain Box. Go left, jump to the next couple of platforms, continue on the left path until you find a fork in the halls, take another left, defeat the gun-totting citizens, jump over the pit, and continue until you find a Pain Box. Jump over the pit again, take another left path, and you'll find a tower of electronics to climb: be careful of sparks and steam, both will result in a fall and death. Near the top, you'll find a platform with a Pain Box that you can collect before climbing to the top. Once at the top and outside, you'll find a broken walkway: walk on top of it, jump over the broken sections, and climb the ladder that it takes you to. Continue climbing until you hear the sounds of gunfire: that would be possessed Citizens and Riot Police tearing each other apart. Follow the sounds of gunfire until you find a large statue depicting demonic lions. Behind the statue, you'll find two stair cases and a magic font: climb the stairs to find a Pain Box, and in-between those, an underground passage way that will quickly lead to a city memorial. Continuing on the path, you'll find a door that can only be opened by destroying the targets on either side with Chaos Bombs. Going through the doors you'll find a freight elevator: take it to the underground railway. The Train Station and the Train The Underground Station Once you exit the elevator, immediately climb the column to it's left and wait for the freight car to come and hitch a ride on it. It's best to hang from the front of the freight so that you can avoid any potential death traps. You'll soon find yourself over another freight line and just like last time it's best to hang from the front to avoid any nasty death traps, but not too low. You'll eventually find yourself over a underground cliff-side: don't forget to collect the city memorial. You'll find a hole in the cliff marked "Danger": enter it, climb down if you can, and arrive at the bottom with a vault door in your way. Crank the handle and go even deeper to find another Shadow Portal. Ignore the portal and focus on the two Golgoth Guards ahead, distract one of them with the Bat Swarm and Possess the other while he's distracted to bypass the security. Once in the next room, you'll spot a group of scientists loading cargo onto a train. Bat-Swarm the guard, climb the ladder, and side jump to the next one over. Jump from pipe to pipe until you reach another ladder but be careful that you don't fall less you alert the guard to your presence. A Pain Box can be found in the center of the room. Climb down the ladder and sneak up on the guard to use his security clearance to enter the next section where you'll find another pair of Guards. With the way clear you can now back track to a shadow portal and use it to turn into a Plague of Rats, then sneak past the guards and enter the vent between them and you're on the train. Use the shadow portal inside to assume your true form. Next Stop, Castlevania Now that the train is moving, you'll have a whole new set of problems, starting with the Train's Demon attempting to kill you. Although you nearly defeat the demon, you'll alert the Golgoth Guard on the train. Use a Bat Swarm on the Guard to distract it. You'll have to flee to the outside of the train to avoid the brute's gunfire, climb on top of the train and run away from the gunfire to the previous car. Ignore the guard and the Demon and focus on getting to the next car, the train will finish them. Unfortunately ,the two enemies will have severely damaged the cars: you'll have to move quickly to the next car to survive. Even if you manage that you'll still have to deal with a number of obstacles as the train is rushing past at high speed. Your best bet is to climb into the car through the opening on the left side. Once in the car, you'll soon encounter another Guard: wait until he's in front of the barrels you're hiding behind and turns back to possess him and bypass the security blocking off the next car. Once outside, you'll once again be confronted by the demon, and after fending him off, he will alert another guard to your presence: jump onto the outside of the next car and make your way on top, you'll have to avoid the light fixtures on top to avoid getting damaged the exact pattern that the gaps appear in are: #the first two on the left #second from the left #two in the middle #one on either side #two on the right #second from the right #two on the left #one on the far left #second from the left #one on the far right #one on the far left #second from the left #second from the right #first on the right #two in the middle Once the dodging sequence is over, the Demon pulls you inside the car with a group of scientists: you can drain blood from the scientists to regain your health in a pinch but remember that there are a limited amount of them. The Demon's favorite attack during the battle is to drop at you from above: avoid it's shadow to avoid getting pounced on. The battle isn't too hard, and once you're done, the train goes off the rails. Category:Lords of Shadow 2 Walkthroughs